


Safeword

by futureimperfect, Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)



Series: Circumstance [15]
Category: Law and Order SVU - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Femslash, Safewords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-02
Updated: 2010-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-09 06:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futureimperfect/pseuds/futureimperfect, https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey leaves the party behind when she goes to Liz's room, but she knows she faces a choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safeword

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Continuity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/65124) by [futureimperfect](https://archiveofourown.org/users/futureimperfect/pseuds/futureimperfect), [Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo). 



> A/N: All characters were created by and belong to the authors. Please do not use without permission.
> 
> We would like to note that this fic, as it progresses, is in no way meant to represent an entirely realistic representation of the BDSM Scene. This is a fictionalized, somewhat Romanticized account, in which many of the intricate details are left between the lines. However, despite the poetic license, we hope the portrayal is thoughtful and enjoyable.

As the young man led her down transformed corridors, Casey realized that if she changed her mind, if she wanted to leave Liz's rooms before she returned, she would probably find herself lost in the maze of the Italian palace that the club represented that night. Even Liz's rooms had been decorated appropriately in the warm woods and soothing tones of an Italian gentleman's chambers. The isolation from the crowd settled as the slave bowed and closed the door, leaving Casey alone. But worry was the not at the forefront of the jumble of thoughts weighing her.

She went to the wet bar and made herself a drink, pausing over the half empty bottle of scotch but moving to gin instead. Those days were long gone. After taking a long sip, she abandoned the glass, pausing to look into the bedroom. It seemed distant, almost imposing, and she wasn't sure how long she had been staring into it when the door opened behind her. Casey started and turned, smiling finally when she saw Liz removing her mask.

"I'm sorry to have kept you waiting."

Casey reached to remove her mask, but she paused, letting her hand fall. Something stopped her, and she didn't question it. She stopped questioning. "Are you sure you're ready to leave the party?" Casey asked, her voice rasping slightly. She swallowed.

She watched Liz shake her head and advance, and she felt somehow calm when the blonde took her elbows. "If you would like to go back…"

"I don't want to go back." There was a knot growing in the pit of Casey's stomach, but it was not altogether unpleasant. "I came, and I want…to experience it all." She shivered as Liz licked her lips.

"You'll need a word…something you can remember to say if there's anything I do that makes you uncomfortable, that hurts you in a way that you don't want it to hurt."

Casey pursed her lips slightly. "I know what a safeword is, Liz." She felt herself flush lightly even as she smiled, even as some of the tension broke, only, she knew, to rebuild itself later. And Liz was smiling as well.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to patronize." She rubbed Casey's shoulders lightly before leaning in for a soft kiss, which Casey met gratefully. And as it broke, Casey leaned down to Liz's ear, whispering the word, hoping her voice sounded more sure than she felt.

"Very well," Liz said. She stepped away, and after a breath, it was as if she were a different person. Casey had seen her before and after court, in and out of chambers, but she had never seen her go from so simple, so human to completely, solidly composed in half an instant. She shivered pleasantly as she waited. "Undress."

"O-okay…" Casey bit her bottom lip as if to take back the word. She had no idea if she was supposed to talk, to respond or not. She hesitated for a moment before she began to unzip her dress from the back, praying that it went smoothly and didn't stick around the wide part of her ribs. It was smooth and hugged her skin, and the slit up the side was high enough to be nearly indecent. But Liz had thought it perfect that, with her height and the length of her legs, she go as a sleek animal, a gazelle.

The dress slipped from her shoulders and fell to the floor with a sound that Casey thought almost a promise. She paused, taking a breath before removing her bra and panties. And the clothes lay around her feet like a pool of water. She saw Liz look at them and laugh lightly, and she blushed hot at the sound.

"Kneel." Casey did, and Liz began to circle her, stopping in front to run her fingers over the mask. She did not remove it, and Casey felt relief in that. She knew out of some instinct that she should keep her eyes down, but she couldn't settle them on a spot on the carpet until Liz put a firm hand on her shoulder. "Stay."

Casey heard her walk away, heard what she thought was the sound of a drawer opening, but she couldn't be sure. When Liz came back, she lifted her head, looking up expectantly only to have Liz gently push it back down. Casey shifted under the touch, realizing for the first time that she was getting uncomfortably wet. She felt Liz touch her neck lightly, making her shiver, before placing a thin band of leather around it. The buckle was cold against Casey's spine. She licked her dry lips over and over, wondering what was going to happen next.

Liz took her chin, and Casey got to her feet as she was urged up. She met the blonde's eyes and immediately looked down, sensing that she was supposed to. But it was more than that; there was intensity in Liz's eyes that Casey had never really seen from anyone. It was almost too much, and Casey wasn't prepared for Liz to tweak her nipples. She flinched and drew in a sharp breath.

Casey found herself pressing forward as Liz suddenly touched her, running her fingers between her legs, along her smooth lips and past them to her clit…but only for a moment. She moaned when Liz pulled away. Liz rounded her, and Casey twisted to watch, but she flinched again as Liz brought her palm down against her ass twice with force that surprised her.

"Be still," Liz commanded, and Casey bit her lip. Her skin stung briefly but that began to fade. Liz was walking away, and her first instinct was to turn, to follow. It was more difficult than she imagined to will herself to stand in place, especially as Liz returned. Casey felt the blonde put cuffs around her wrists, felt her clip them together behind her back. She tested them immediately and tried to quell a slight sense of panic rising in her chest.

"Good," Liz whispered. She rounded Casey, and as she leaned in for a kiss, Casey met it.

It was then that Casey felt truly frustrated, as she tried to pull her wrists apart and wrap her arms around Liz. She pulled away and stepped back, almost off balance. "Liz, I…uhm, strawberries."

As she uttered the word, Liz's expression changed completely, and the blonde unclipped her wrists without question. Casey took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She flexed her arms and rubbed them lightly before taking the cuffs off herself.

"I'm sorry, I…I don't think this is for me."

"You don't need to apologize, Casey." Liz's eyes were soft as she reached up and unbuckled the collar. She stayed close, however, and Casey felt herself pressing forward, wrapping her arms around the blonde's neck. "And it's hardly a condition for you to stay."

"I'm glad," Casey whispered, feeling more herself. She stopped, however, before pressing even closer to kiss Liz. And she reached up, removing her mask, letting it fall to the floor.

[ ](http://www.statcounter.com/tumblr/)


End file.
